


Don't be like that

by noizy



Category: dragonball fusions
Genre: Dragonball Fusion, F/M, OCs - Freeform, dragonball fusion OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: brex is an asshole and aaron resorts to laying on the floor





	Don't be like that

**Author's Note:**

> see them here !  
> http://toyhou.se/983841.aaron-and-brex-dbz-fusions-

Brex was laying on the couch, finally relaxing after a long day of training had wore him out. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail to relieve the annoyance of him laying on it. The TV was blaring some advertisement about a new product a company came out with. Slightly scowling, he turned the TV off with the remote and threw it on the table. He shared his house with Aaron, his girlfriend. Both of them were from the sayian race, Brex born on Planet Cobolt and Aaron’s origin was unknown to him besides the fact that she was born to a family of High Priests. He didn’t know much about her, nor did he really care to, but he did know that her family was a very serious group who wouldn’t approve of him anyway. Eh. He doesn’t remember how long they’ve been dating, or living together for that fact, but he did know that she was planning some prank right now because she wasn’t in his sight. She had a tendency to set elaborate pranks up when she was alone. He decided it wasn’t worth the effort to go find her right now, so he turned on his side and started to doze off on the couch. 

A couple hours later, he awoke to a pressure on top of him and snoring in his ear. He leaped up and took a defensive stance, ki energy at the ready. On the floor in front of him, was a heap of Aaron. Rubbing her head and wincing, she glared up at the taller and huffed.  
“You didn’t have to throw me!” She complained, standing up and crossing her head across her chest. Instead of her usual crop top and skirt, she had a large, loose t-shirt and shorts on.  
“You didn’t have to lay on me.” Brex replied in monotone. 

The two bickered back and forth for a little while, Aaron eventually resorted to lying on the floor with Zoe because Brex wouldn’t move off the couch. Zoe was the pairs cat, a black and orange tortoiseshell who favored Aaron more. (only because she gave Zoe treats behind Brex’s back.) Zoe kept walking around Aaron, rubbing her face along her body and headbutting her forehead in contentment. Aaron held her hand out and softly rubbed the cats head, ignoring Brex staring at them from the couch.  
“Here kitty kitty, here Zoe,” she spoke softly and grinned when she walked over. 

“Are you going to lay on the floor all day?”  
“You bet your ass I am.”  
“At least get blankets.”  
“Your hothead keeps me warm.”  
“...At least I don’t look like ketchup and mustard had a baby.”  
“At least I don’t look like a porcupine with marshmallow in the quills.”  
“I-”  
“Hmph!”

Sticking her tongue out at him, she crossed her arms and rolled onto her other side. Brex reached down and pulled her up onto the couch with him, the faintest hint of a smug smirk on his face. 

“Aww, come on Aaron, don’t be like that.” She ignored him, sticking her tongue out. He hugged her to his chest and laid back, not letting her go until she dozed off with Zoe curled up on her back.


End file.
